The Starkids Parting Ways
by Rich.Jake.BMC
Summary: What if the Starkids broke up because one of them was kidnapped?
1. GoddamnitJamie!

**Heyy!! It's been such a long time since I've done a fanfic. The app was broken and it just...yea.**

**This fanfic is about if the starkids broke up. It's during AVPSY I know that a lot of starkids braking up fanfiction are the same setting but... I don't care.**

**Btw In this story Rachael is in AVPSY and Starkid and Tin Can Brothers have some feud about Joey.**

**Yes Tin Can Brothers are the villains.**

**Please note that I do not own starkid and that I do not mean to offend anyone.**

**Hope y'all like it!!!**

Chapter One: Godamn it Jamie.

Jeff was walking up to the studio. The studio where the final week rehearsal of AVPSY. Jeff was very ready to finish this show he had been very tired all week. Jeff personally disliked AVSY/S/M.

He wasn't even sure why.

Just as he walked into the studio he saw all his friends laughing and messing around. "Why aren't they rehearsing?!" He thought.

But he honestly didn't care at this point. He just sat down took out his phone and began playing -what ever mobile game your heart desires-.

"Hey Jeff!!"Said a familiar voice "I didn't see you come in."

Jeff looked up from his phone. It was none other than Rachael Soglin.

"Oh hey Rachael."He replied. Jeff has always had a small crush on Rachael. But of course he couldn't tell her. As a wise man once said: "You can't tell a girl you like them, it makes you look like an idiot."

(That wise man was Joey)

"It's wierd to think this is our last week doesn't it?" She said sadly.

"Yeah." Jeff lied. The truth was Jeff was looking forward to going home and knowing this whole Harry Potter thing in starkid was over.

"Okay everyone!! Listen up!!" Nick shouted. "Brian(Holden) spit that out!!"

Once everyone had settled down Nick started talking again.

"Hey everyone!! So today me and Matt and every director person will not be here for a couple of days. So to "direct you" we will choose one of you. Someone who knows the script well enough."

There was a wierd kind of murmur in the room. Jeff wasn't sure who it was but it was most likely JoeMoe as he loves gossip for some reason.

"And that person is...Jamie!!" Nick announced.

"Oh no." Jeff thought. He and Jamie had gotten into a big fight just yesterday and Jamie said that she would get revenge and that it was going to be big. Jeff thought that she must have bribed Nick or something! That bitch!

"Yes!!" Jamie squeaked.

Jeff knew that the next few days were going to be tourture.

He was right.

Jamie was doing every thing in her power to bully Jeff. Everything he did she would find something wrong with it. She would change his lines so they would sound very...strange let's say.

On the final day he had had enough.

On that day there was a big storm so they had to light the studio with lots of lamps.

"Jeff your doing it wrong.Jeff that's wrong.Jeff why are you doing that?" That's all Jamie was saying.

"UUGGGHHH!!JAMIE CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP!!!" He screamed.

Everyone gasped. Except Joey did an over the top gasp and choked on his own breath.

Once Joey was alive again,they went back to the argument.

"What did you just say Jeff?" Asked Jamie.

"That's right I said shut up!"Jeff replied "what right do you have to tell me what to do!"

"Well Nick put me as director, so I have every right to tell you what to do!"

This arguing went on for nearly an hour. Everyone was joining in except for Joey and Lauren, probably because they we the only ones who really didn't want to lose any friends.

At one point they got kind of aggressive they started fighting a lot. Jeff guessed that they were so into it that someone hit one of the lamps and it started a fire.

Jeff couldn't remember much from that day but what he could was that they didn't realize it until someone screamed. It was probably a male as the scream was deep. When everyone relised that there was a fire and that someone had screamed they all tried to run to the fire exit as fast as they could.

When they got out they decided to do a head count.

Jeff,Rachael,Jamie,Lauren,JoeMoe,Joe(walker),Brian Holden,Merideth,Dylan and Darren.(A.N I know I didn't include a lot of people but... I don't even know.)

"Wait,where's Joey?!" Lauren asked.

Where was Joey?

Everyone prayed that we wasn't dead but no one was sure.When the fire department came and put out the fire and left,they went to check. They couldn't see him anywhere. But they knew he wasn't dead because they had a feeling that Tin Can Brothers had something to do with it. They wanted Joey only to join them and leave Starkid.Thats why Brian left.

They were right.In the back of the studio they found a note.

It read:

Hello Starkids!

You'll be wondering where Joey is I expect. Well don't worry he's in good hands.

We already said that we want Joey just for us **NOT** for Starkid.

So yes we took him to Tin Can Brothers. We knew that he wouldn't want to come so we got a upgrade to our apartment.(If you could call it an apartment! It's more a manor now :) it's great).

So get ready to never see Joey again.

Yours sincerely

Brian Rosenthal and Corey Lubowich.

"This is bad!!" Lauren said through tears. Jamie was tightly hugging her.

"Agreed!" Sighed Joe W.

"We should tell Nick." Brolden suggested. He had his arms around Merideth,she wasn't crying but she looked distraught. Jeff didn't think that he was comforting Merideth, he thought that he was using Meredith as comfort.

Everyone agreed to tell Nick. He didn't take the news well.

We all agreed that Starkid should no longer continue.

It was sad but it was what was best.

Jeff walked back into his apartment. What was he going to do with the rest of his life?

He was almost positive that Lauren will go into depression. She was probably the closes to Joey and she loved Starkid.

"Goddamn it Jamie!" Jeff thought.

**And that's the end of chapter one! I kind of feel bad for Tin Can Brothers.Btw I love them!! Just in this fanfiction they are evil.**

**I will try and post more often. Hope you enjoyed!!**

**Please review.**


	2. IThinkI’mLostWithoutYou?

**Guys I'm back!** **I know this was fast to just come back on but I really love this fanfic and want to continue!**

**Please note that I do not own Statkid(obviously) I'm just a sad person who writes Fanfictions about them.**

**Okay here's the story!!**

Chapter two: I'm probably lost without you?

**Joey's POV**

So I was just walking up to the studio for the finale week of AVPSY. It was going to be great! We had everything planned out! Since we had to do the show on such short notice we knew it wasn't going to be the best show ever, but it was amazingly fun to rehearse!

I walk in and was greeted by none other than Lauren Lopez.

"Joey finally, it took you like forever to get here!" She said with a sly grin. I felt like the tiny girl was up to something but didn't ask.

"Hello to you to Lo!" I replied.

"We're nearly ready to start we're just waiting on a couple more people." She explained.

We just kind of messed around until everyone came, Jeff was the last to arrive.

Nick was just saying a few words about how he would be away for a couple of days and needed a different person to "direct" us.(A.N read chapter one if you want to know exactly what he said.)

I didn't think much of it. It would probably be Darren or someone.

"And that person is...Jamie!" He announced.

Cool. It was Jamie. It's not like that's gunna have a big effect on our lives or anything!

Anyway for the next couple of days Jamie was in charge. It was kind of wierd because it felt like she kept targeting Jeff. Which is kinda wierd but oh well.

On the last day Jeff snapped.

"OMG JAMIE CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP!!" He screamed.

We all gasped but I did an over the top gasp and kind of choked.

I'm not proud of it!!

Anyway once I was alive again we went back to the main problem.

After a couple of minutes everyone except for me and Lauren were fighting.

"Should we stop them?" She asked.

"Probably I replied.

Lauren went in to try and stop the fight. I don't think she was doing a very good job.

That's when it all went dark. Someone had pulled a blindfold over me and was dragging me by the arm out of the studio.

I screamed hoping someone would hear me. I don't know if they did. Because I kept screaming and fighting back. I didn't know what else to do. I'm not a black belt like Lauren.

I felt myself being shoved on the ground. I tried but who ever was holding me downward strong. I couldn't get up.

I heard a familiar voice say: "We'll knock him out then throw him in." I knew I'd heard it somewhere.

The next thing a know someone had injected me with something and I passed out.

Lauren would now what to do.

**And there's chapter two!**

**Before you asked yes, there will be Richpez.**

**Hope this was pleasing to read!**

**Please review.**


	3. WhenWeTookHim

**Chapter 3!!**

**Here we go!**

**Please note that I do not own Starkid.**

**And that I love Tin Can Brothers and Starkid and mean no hate.**

**I also included some actor from only Tin Can productions.(Spies are forever and Solve it squad)**

Chapter 3:When we took him.

**Brian Rosenthal POV**

Corey and I were so Fed Up, with Joey switching between Tin Can Brothers and Starkid. Why won't he just chose?!

"You know what Corey?"

"What?"He replied.

"If Joey isn't going to make up his mind," I said, "we'll do it for him."

"How?" Corey asked " he's going to chose Starkid! He loves those assholes'.(A.N I love Corey and he probably doesn't actually think this!)

"Let's just..."

"Just what Brian?"

"Let's just take him! "I suggested "let's just give him no choice!!"

Corey sighed. "Sure Brian what else can we do?"

A couple weeks later...

Curt,Corey and I are waiting outside the studio we know that Starkid are rehearsing. Soon Tin Can will be way better than the Dikrats.

"Okay we Tessa and Mary Kate in car ready for when we bring Joey down there." Corey claimed.

"I still don't know why **I **have to be the one to bring Joey to the car!" Curt complained.

"Shut up!" I shouted. This night had to go perfectly.

We waited about an hour until we decided to start. I got a matchbox out of my pocket,lit it and threw it in the studio.

I nodded at Curt and he ran up behind Joey and put the blindfold on him.

Joey fought hard but Curt was a lot stronger than he was despite being a lot smaller.

We brought him to the car and I said: "we'll knock him out and throw him in!"

Tessa injected him and he passed out instantly.

We threw him in the car. He would have to join us now.

**And there! The end of chapter 3! I feel really bad for putting a bunch of people I love as the villains but...oh well. I know it's been a long time I really just couldn't think of anything! In quarantine I will have a lot more stuff coming out!**

**Cya!**

**Please review.**


	4. WhereAreYou?

**Hello!!!! Chapter 4!!!!**

**I'll actually make process this chapter.**

**Please note that I do not own Starkid. **

Chapter 4: Where are you?

Lauren POV

"It's been how long?"

I asked my self as I lay in bed.

Oh yea, three days.

Three days. Three long days of torture. Thinking that I'm going to wake up and see Joey sitting on the couch with Diane or waking me up because I always sleep in.

But no.

The only thing I have managed to do in these three days was get out of bed twice a day to feed Diane. But that was really all I did.

Jamie invited me over yesterday but I refused. I couldn't bare seeing people and knowing in the back of my mind I'll never see Joey again.

I would have to just pretend I wasn't lost without him.

I can only wonder where he is now.

"Welp, I should probably try and get at least a little bit of work done." I said to myself as I got up.

When I went into the living room I was greeted by Diane. I'm usually really happy to see her but now she just reminds me of Joey and I really don't want to think about that.

"Morning Diane." I say without looking at her. I knew she was wondering where Joey was and I knew she wanted me for answers. But I couldn't tell it again. I had already told Julia as she wasn't there that day and I barley made it through that. I cried all night that night.

I fed Diane and thought about making pancakes for breakfast but decided to just eat some cereal that I had lying around.

I don't know what it was and what good will it do if I check. I'm gunna eat it anyway.

I sat down but couldn't eat a bite I could feel Diane's eyes on my and I kept thinking about Joey.

I decided not to even try and eat anymore.

I went into the living room and sat on the couch.

Diane jumped up next to me and motion me to pet her. I looked at her and couldn't take it anymore.

I cried.

I cried and laid on the couch. "Why did I think I could do anything without Joey?" I thought.

I felt Diane cuddling up to me, I knew she was trying to comfort me but it wasn't working.

After about half an hour I just went into Joey's room laid on the bed and whispered:

"Joey, where are you?"

**And there you have it! Chapter four done!**

**I think next chapter I will either do more of Jeff or do a Rachael pov.**

**You can chose.**

**Please review.**


	5. Let’sGetEmBack

** Hello everyone. How's quarantine? Just kidding I don't care.**

**Anyway so part five I decided to do more Jeff cuz you guys want that. Ya creeps.**

**Anyway here we go!**

**Btw I wanted to add that even though I said it was set in avpsy I still wanna include the newer starkids like Robert and Jon etc etc.**

Chapter Five: Let's get em back.

Jeff's POV

Jeff Blim sat in a bar alone. He's been alone a lot since starkid broke up and hasn't seen much of any of them.

He knew what most of them had been doing though. It had been six months. A lot of people had moved on.

Jeff didn't, he kept hoping that Joey would just show up one day starkid would be together again and life would be normal.

But six months and nothing.

Some of the starkids were successful again. Like Brian Holden was now the host of a popular talk show.(A.N I'm not bothered to think of a name sooooo)

Dylan Saunders was on Broadway and was now a really famous actor.

Meredith Stepien was in a band called "the band"

Julia Albain helped Lauren Lopez out of a horrible depression and now they were working in musicals together all the time.

No one had heard what ever happened to Robert Manion but the last time anyone saw him he was shouting about the apocalypse coming soon.

Jamie Lynn Beaty was in community college working towards business school.

Jeff never found out what happened to Darren Criss but he knew that he had stopped acting after starkid for no real reason.

Joe Walker went crazy and keeps thinking he's in a cult about himself.

And Rachel Soglin married a prince and was now royalty. But her husband died in a car accident around two months ago.

People had told Jeff to try and work again but he still had a hope that Starkid would be back on.

He always wondered what had happened to Joey more then anyone else.

As he was lost in his thoughts he heard a voice he has definitely heard before.

"And now Brian has some idea and it's probably gunna work."

Jeff turned around to see who was talking and it was none other than Corey Lubowich.

But he wasn't alone he was with a girl. No doubt trying to impress her with his stupidity.

Jeff has a moment of realization. All he really needed to do was confront Corey and maybe he would have a small chance of getting back Joey and starkid.

"Hey! Corey I need to have a chat with you!" Jeff demanded.

As soon as Cory realized what Jeff had said he instantly looked worried.

"And why would I want to?" He asked.

"Because if you don't ill shoot ya!" Jeff said as he pulled a gun from under the bar counter.(A.N I know it's weird but I had to :p)

"Woah woah woah!" Corey gasped "let's be reasonable!"

"Just tell where your keeping Joey, what are you doing with him and what is Brian's "idea"?"

"Well first of all we told you where we're keeping Joey! In the letter! We're keeping him in our apartment that we renovated to be giant!" Corey replied.

"Okay, what are you doing with him!?"

"All I know is for Tin Can Brothers and not starkid so he spends all his time working on us and nothing else.But Brian wants him for something else to." He answered.

"And is he?" Jeff asked.

"No, he refuses to help us at all. We tried everything to make him help us we stopped giving him food for about a week but it wasn't working. He REALLY wants to see Lauren again."

"Final question: what is Brian's idea?"

"I don't know he won't tell me or anyone else who's working on it."

Jeff thought for a moment. All he needed to do was to go to Tin Cans place and now that he knew where Joey was being kept it should be easy to get him back. But he couldn't do it alone. He needed the Starkids.

By the time Jeff was playing attention again Corey and the girl had run away.

Let's get em back.

**Okay chapter five done.**

**I'm gunna give you guys another choice: Do you want to see what Lauren's doing or what's happening with Joey?**

**The choice is yours because I am indecisive.**

**Please review**


	6. WhyDidThisHappen?

**Sup everybody. Don't worry I will never say that again.**

Chapter Six: Why Did This Happen?

Joey lay on the cold, hard floor of the tin can Brothers spare room. All he had in the room was one hard bed.

He doesn't know how long it had been since he had left starkid. And doesn't know where any of the other starkids are.

He just wanted to know if Lauren was okay. He really hoped she was.

Corey and Brian kept coming in and asking him if he could just give up and join them. But he refused every time.

He hadn't had food in three days. Three long long days of mostly crying. What else could he do? Joeys face was stained with tears. He wasn't in a good state.

"This isn't working Brian." Tessa said as they watched Joey on the cameras that they planted in the room Joey was in. "He's only growing weaker."

"That's what we want." Brian replied. "Either he'll give up and join us or he'll die."

"That doesn't seem like a good plan. We don't need to kill him!"

"I don't really care what you think."

Brian walked down and into the room Joey was staying in.

"Are you gunna join us yet Joey?" He asked

Joey looked up. He had answered this question a million times. His throat was sore from crying and screaming. "No" he mumbled.

"Fine then but it's not gunna be pretty."

As Brian left Joey started crying again. He really really wanted to see Lauren again.

He just wished that when he woke up in the morning and Lauren would be there with Diane and everything would be back to normal.

Why did this happen?

**There chapter six. I am definitely doing Lauren POV next. So be excited for that.**

**Please review.**


	7. IDidn’tForget

Hello Starkids.

Uhh...have a good day?

I do not own starkid

* * *

ChapterSeven: I Didn't Forget.

Laurens POV

"LAUREN!"

"What? WHAT?!" I said as I stopped daydreaming.

"You need to start listening or your gunna get fired!!!"

Oh! That's what I was doing! I'm in a rehearsal with Julia! I am NOT listening. Well how can I?

Today is the anniversary of when my life was ruined.

But to be honest it isn't my life that got the worst of it.

Oh, I just miss him so much!

Julia wants me to move on. And I kinda had for a period of time. But it all keeps coming back.

I tried dating.

That was a mistake.

I can't help always thinking about him.

"Julia I'm trying! But it's hard!"

"We'll try harder!"

She doesn't know what it's like. She wasn't that close to Joey. She doesn't care anymore. But I do.

As Julia left the room I turned to Denise and asked "Do you still miss him?"

"Who?" She said.

"That's a no then."

Why do I still need him? It's been six months.

I jut need to know if he's okay.

"Lauren I know you miss him, still" Said Denise "but what's stopping you from finding him anyway?"

Lauren gave Denise a confused look.

"Well you want him back, just get him back!"

"Denise I can't really do that," I reminded her "I have a job now and how mad would Julia be??!!"

"Well who do you care about more? Julia's temper or joeys life?"

She has a point. And it would be great to maybe do something different with my life anyway.

"But we have no idea where he is."

"Ummmmmm yes we do." Denise said and she pulled out a letter from her bag.

"Wait Denise, you kept this?!"

"Yeah I knew there was a going to be a time when we'll get him back, we've gotten through worse things. And you know he'll be able to get through this."

I looked at the letter. And it just hit how much I really did miss him.

"Yeah, lets give this a go. But I don't think you should come Denise."

"Well yea I wasn't going to. I ain't risking my life for you and Joey, sorry."

I laughed. That was the first time in a long time that I had ever been happy.

"Okay well, time to plan."

* * *

Yeah ok a confession: I didn't have a plan. I just wanted to go I didn't have time for a plan.

I was on my way out the door when I was stopped by Julia.

"Lauren! What are you doing!" She said angrily.

"I'm leaving Julia." I stated "I'm sorry Jules but I'm not happy here. The last time I was happy was with Joey and I need to feel that again."

Julia sighed "I knew this would happen. Just go I can't keep you from doing this."

"Thanks Jules." I said and smiled.

* * *

Where am I?

I tried to find Brian and Corey's place but I couldn't find it.

I've been in this forest for hours. What do I do?

I can't stop I can't be afraid Joeys counting on me.

There was a rustle from the bushes.

"Who's there?"

I grabbed a tree branch and out came:

Jeff Blim.

* * *

**Okay so that's the end of chapter seven. I hope you liked it. Probably not. **

**Eh idc I'm gunna continue anyway.**

**Okay so saoirse do you want a richpez chapter or another starkids parting ways chapter? It's up to you.**

**Please review.**


End file.
